Humano Ingenuo
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Bill puede ver muchas cosas, es mas puede verlo todo. Mientras espera que la construccion del portal este terminada decide observar a Stanford trabajar. Lo unico que espera ver en él es solo un humano ingenuo. Aunque puede ser que haya cosas de las que no esta preparado para ver. One-shot. Slash. BillxFordxMcGuket


**Holaaaaa. He vuelto!**

 **Para ser sincera estoy repleta de trbajos y tareas, pero hace tiempo que quería escribir este oneshot. Ademas como ya supere el final de Gravity Falls… (Feels T_T)**

 **Pues, la verdad me hubiera gustado que en la serie profundizaran mas en bill, pero como es el malo ablalbala y además eso lo hicieron en otros personajes (cosa que aprecio mucho :3)**

 **Bueno, aquí está mi fic BillxFordx Mcgucket. Y me retiro lentamente.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Humano Ingenuo

Desde que encontró al ingenuo perfecto no hacía nada más que observarlo trabajar. Observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sus cálculos y su forma de pensar. Cada vez que realizaba alguna acción, sabía que había escogido bien al ingenuo.

Un minúsculo ruido al otro extremo de la habitación lo hizo recordar que Stanford no se encontraba solo. Un par de metros frente a él estaba Fiddleford Mcgucket, quien reparaba un pequeño artefacto y prototipo del portal que había fallado.

Al parecer de Bill, ese sujeto se veía cansado. Al volver a posar su vista en Stanford opino lo mismo. Llevaban varios días sin dormir, se alimentaban mal o muy poco y por encima de todo no descansaban.

La verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo si esos humanos se mataban trabajando. Mientras puedan construir su entrada a ese mundo. Tampoco tenía tanta prisa en que el portal funcionara. Llevaba cientos de años esperando, podía esperar otro poco.

Bill se acomodo ligeramente hacia atrás en su espacio flotante y siguió observando a Stanford. A pesar de lo que opinaba hacia el bienestar de la salud de ambos humanos, le daba crédito a Ford por la pasión que tiene por ese proyecto. Podía estar horas y horas observándolo. Le gustaba observarlo.-Es tan ingenuo e inocente.- se dijo a sí mismo en un tono calculador, pero al ver lo cansado que se veía casi al punto en que estaba por desmayarse, Bill dejo de lado su postura ambiciosa. Ford no se desmayo, simplemente continuo con su trabajo. Esa falsa alarma para el triangulo lo hizo inclinarse hacia delante. Luego de eso, se volvió a su posición anterior seguido de un suspiro. Sabía que no era la hora de morir de Stanford, pero aun así se preocupo _._ Realmente admiraba a ese humano por su entusiasmo, pero hasta a veces él creía que era inhumano su forma de hacer las cosas. _-"Es tan trabajador".-_ Si tuviera boca, estaría seguro que estaría sonriendo, al momento de sentirlo de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. -Solo era un subordinado y nada mas.- volvió a dar otra pequeña mirada. Vio como Stanford escribía deprisa y con letra muy poco legible. Luego tomaba otras anotaciones. Bill llevaba mucho tiempo analizándolo para saber que Ford había acertado en una formula y no quería que se le escapara. -Aunque es diferente a los otros que había tenido antes.-La verdad, él era más rápido que cualquiera que haya conocido.- Si… era el más inteligente…- dijo sin pensarlo, pero rápidamente se autocorrigió.-… y el más ingenuo.

Luego de horas y horas de trabajo, Bill noto que Stanford –después de resolver su ecuación- se detenía en su trabajo y levantaba la vista repetidas veces para ver a su compañero para luego seguir trabajando.

Ese patrón se repitió hasta que Mcgucket se levanto de su asiento. Se aproximo a un mueble que en la parte de arriba tenía una caja con piezas. Tomo una silla y se subió a ella para alcanzar la caja. Antes de acercar sus manos a las piezas las uso para hacer equilibrio, ya que la silla se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Quieres que la sostenga?-le pregunto Ford levantándose y poniendo toda la atención en su amigo en vez de sus papeles con cálculos.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-le responde bajando la guardia provocando que la silla se tambalee aun mas. Stan se aproxima para sostenerlo, sin embargo Fiddleford cae junto a él.

Ambos hombres se quejaban por lo bajo.-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ford a su amigo que estaba junto a él en el suelo.

-Sí, un poco…Auch…-dijo sentándose.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un poco.- dijo Stanford.- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormimos.- dijo en tono de broma, pero volvió a hablar en su tono normal.- la verdad, ni siquiera sé que día es…

Mcgucket rio por lo bajo por su comentario y se sentó cómodamente en el suelo.- Creo que no nos veíamos tan mal desde la universidad. Incluso ahí nuestros proyectos eran de lo más raros y nos esforzaban más que cualquiera…-dijo recordando con nostalgia.-… pero creo que esto ya es demasiado.

Stanford rio al recordar esos momentos junto a su amigo.-Bueno, aunque no era la universidad de mis sueños, la pase bien…- al mencionar esas situaciones, algo que había escondido hace muchos años volvió a nacer en él. Sin pensarlo, se giro hacia Fiddleford.-… y lo mejor de todo es que te conocí.- Su amigo no hizo más que sonreír por el comentario. De igual forma Mcgucket apreciaba mucho a Ford.

Todo ese tiempo había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo que casi había olvidado lo mucho que quería a su amigo. En la universidad nunca se confesó por miedo al rechazo, después de todo no quería arriesgarse a perder a su amigo, ya que Fiddleford era uno de los pocos que lo aceptaban con sus rarezas y dedos extra.

Aun así, no sabía porque se acerco a él. Tal vez había sido la falta de sueño, tal vez había sido la emoción del momento, tal vez había sido esos recuerdos. No sabía con exactitud porque, pero cuando trato de hallar una explicación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya lo había hecho. Había besado a Mcgucket .Al abrir los ojos vio a su amigo un poco nervioso. Mcgucket también cerraba los ojos y sus labios permanecían apretados como si no supiera que hacer en una situación así.

Se separo él, manteniendo la mirada fija en su amigo, quien desviaba la mirada hacia un lado un poco avergonzado.-Lo siento…- se disculpo Stanford mientras baja la mirada tristemente al no recibir respuesta.

Mcguckts mira de reojo a su amigo.- No pasa nada.- dijo para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo. A pesar de aun estar sorprendido, hablo como si no fuera la gran cosa. - Es solo que… me agradas mucho pero…-pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras.-… no estoy seguro que sea de ese modo.

-Está bien…lo entiendo.- dijo Stanford con una sonrisa un tanto fingida en su rostro. Ambos quedaron en un silencio incomodo donde el único sonido era el sonido de la naturaleza que atravesaba la ventana. Aun no podía imaginar lo extraño que era esa situación, eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar.-¿Sabes…?-dijo Stanford llamando la atención de su amigo.- Creo que ambos estamos cansados. Sera mejor dormir un poco.-dio por terminado el tema, esperando que Fiddleford se olvide por completo de eso.

Su amigo volvió a posar su vista en él y asintió.- Si…Si, será lo mejor.- le respondió para luego levantarse seguido de Stanford. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación mientras que por el lado de Ford sus nervios se hacían cada vez más grandes. Fingió no ponerle atención a su amigo y mirar por la ventana mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos entre sí.-De verdad, lamento haberte besado así nada mas…-dijo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.- No estaba pensando bien. Además me gustabas mucho en la Universidad y…-al volverse hacia su amigo, se dio cuenta de que este se había dormido, al parecer al instante en que su cabeza toco el respaldo del sofá. Ford sonríe a pesar de que no escuchara su explicación. Suspiro esperando que nada cambie entre ellos. Rodeo a su amigo con su brazo acomodándose para quedar plácidamente dormido casi al instante.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar la calmada respiración de ambos hombres y como el único movimiento sus pechos que subían y bajaban lentamente al ritmo de los resoplidos.

Repentinamente, los ojos de Ford se abrieron con unas muy singulares y reconocibles pupilas. Lo primero que hizo Bill estando en el cuerpo de su marioneta fue girar su rostro hacia Mcgucket. Ambos cuerpos estaban bastante cerca uno del otro y Ford parecía abrazarlo con su brazo, efectivamente había contacto entre ellos.

La verdad no había nada que decir o intentar explicar, después de todo él lo había visto… Se sentía furioso. Se supone que Ford era una de las claves en su vida, de él dependía su plan, era importante para él, pero nunca imagino que tanto.

Se levanto a duras penas sin tratar de llamar mucho la atención o hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Sujeto con sus manos una de esas pirámide de colores, dejando la punta de esta hacia afuera.

Se volteo hacia Mcgucket con el objeto en lo alto a punto de atacar, pero algo lo detuvo. Dentro del cuerpo de Ford algo se movía muy rápido. Bill llevo su mano al pecho, más o menos a la altura en que se sentía ese movimiento acelerado.- Esa era la parte mala de controlar un cuerpo humano.- Se dijo Bill a si mismo _.-"Se sentía todas y cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo."_

Normalmente, no sentía el corazón de Ford a menos que él haya hecho un esfuerzo físico. Pero esta vez, la reacción no era efecto de Ford, su cuerpo estaba en reposo cuando el entro.

No era Ford, era él.

Dejo caer ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo. El sonido de la pirámide golpeando el suelo retumbo en un eco profundo en los pensamientos de Bill. Trato de no retorcerse en ese cuerpo al sentir las extrañas sensaciones que lo empezaban a invadir.

Se estaba pareciendo a un humano.

Se estaba comportando como un humano.

Parpadeo de forma descoordinada e inhalo profundamente.-"Creo que paso mucho tiempo observándolos."- dijo para después volver a sentarse en el sillón. Volvió a girarse hacia Mcgucket, aun lo sentía cerca. Se alejo de él lo más que pudo, hasta el extremo del sofá. Cerró los ojos y al instante ya estaba abriendo su ojo en su cuerpo triangular. Veía como Ford dormía tranquilamente.

Tal vez era divertido controlar uno de esos cuerpos, pero nada más un cierto tiempo. No le gustaba la sensación que le dejaba algunos.

Desvió la mirada hacia Mcgucket. Se movía acomodándose entre sueños quedando un poco más cerca de Ford. Mientras entrecerraba su ojo con ira, nuevamente esa sensación se sintió en su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo tenia corazón?

-Stanford…- dijo pensando cuando lo vio por primera vez. Él estaba en el bosque. Acababa de salir de una cueva y caminaba mientras seguía un mapa. A penas lo vio, estaba seguro que él era el indicado. Solo lo sabía, no necesitaba ninguna prueba.

Todos los recuerdos daban vueltas en su mente. Sus charlas, sus partidas de ajedrez… Parecían como si todas estas las imágenes estuvieran frente a él y lo atormentaban constantemente, mientras su corazón latía mas y mas rápido.

-¡Basta!-grito Bill quedando suspendido en un lugar completamente en blanco. Lejos de sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Pero aun podía ver a Ford durmiendo en el mundo de los humanos. No debería seguir viéndolo. No tiene que seguir viéndolo. Bill se dio media vuelta y cerro su ojo. No quería verlo.-No vale la pena…- Se cruzo de brazos negando cualquier tipo de sentimiento o emoción. No se podía permitir sentir algo a ese punto. No valía la pena arriesgar todo su plan, dominación mundial y universal demente y loca por Stanford Pines. Después de todo solo era un ser inferior, su subordinado, su marioneta, su…-Humano ingenuo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y bien…..?**

 **Ahora si me retiro lentamente porque sé que algunos no les gusta mucho esta rara combinación, asi que adiós y como siempre las sugerencias y las amenazas de muertes son bienvenidas.**


End file.
